The Girl Next Door
by darkangel9314
Summary: After a chance encounter on a bridge causes Damon Salvatore to put his life into perspective things change when the girl on the bridge moves next door and becomes more deadly than she seems.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore tried to appreciate everything he had in life, but even he had his limits when it came to things like this. He just couldn't believe it they had been so careful. How could one night of fun turn into something like this. He didn't have what it took to be a dad. Hell he wasn't even sure if he still wasn't a child himself. How was he supposed to raise one when it felt like his whole entire world was crashing down.

He looked over wickery bridge so lost and confused when footsteps startled him. He turned around and he swore it was like looking at an angel. A girl that he shouldn't be looking at, but still was because he felt as if he really needed a stranger to talk to in a time like this.

He looked back at the water ignoring the girl until she was right in front of him leaning into the bridge and smiling at him. He had to admit that he underestimated how beautiful she was when she was far away, but now that she was beside him it appeared as if she was more of an angel than anything. With her long brown hair and her brown eye that he could just gt lost into. If it wasn't for his impending dad hood he would have loved to get to know her, but maybe she was just some stranger passing through. Maybe Damon would never see this woman again.

"You know whatever s bothering you, you can tell me."

Damon looked at the girl startled at what he had just heard. Why was this complete stranger lending him a synthetic ear?

"Why would I want to bother you with what I'm feeling?"

"Because i'm a person whose not involved with the sitution and from my experince people who don't seem emotionally involved with the sitution seem to give better advice over it. So go ahead, get whatever is bothering you off your chest. I promise i'll listen and help you the most I can."

Damon nodded taking in a deep breath as he prepared to tell this girl his story. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he needed to calm down somehow.

"My ex-girlfriend is pregnant and i'm not sure what to do about it. I'm hardly a good person, how can I be a great father?"

The girl sighed as she put on what he assumed was her thinkng face.

"Okay I can tell you a couple of things. First off is I know I barely know you, but I know that this girl is probably just as scared as you are. I know that no matter what happens between you and the mother that this baby will need you in their life. And I know that if you weren't standing on this bridge being concerned about it I know you wouldn't be a goo father because bad fathers just don't care about things like this. So you'll be okay, I know you will be."

"How can you be so sure when i'm a complete stranger?"

"Let's just say somethings I just know." she said smiling and that was the last time he ever thought he would see that girl, but fate. Fate seemed like it had other plans for them.

7 months later

There was a lot of things that people don't tell you about having a baby. They don't tell you how terrifying it will be and they certainly don't tell you about stupid braxton hicks contractions that send you into a early hospital visit thinking your girlfriend is in labor.

"What do you mean they're just braxton hicks?" Rebekah asked giving a pointed look at the doctor.

"It means that you're not in labor yet and you can go home."

Rebekah sighed as Damon took her hand.

Ever since Damon had had that conversation with the girl on the bridge he had fixed things with Rebekah and they wee trying to make it work, but now that she was getting closer to her due date Damon was getting more and more terrified. He just wished he knew what he was doing.

After Rebekah got dressed they drove back to their new house and was surprised to see a moving van next door. It appeared as if they had new neighbors.

"I wonder whose moving into Alaric's old place."

"Well I guess there's only one way to figure out."

Damon took Rebekah's hand and led her next door. He expected another couple to be living next door, but what he didn't expect was the girl from the bridge to be there. All by herself. What the hell was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Next Door

Chapter 2

Damon looked across the way at the girl he had met on the bridge. As if he stared hard enough than maybe she would disappear. He didn't need anyone stirring trouble for him when his baby was about to be born. Rebekah didn't need the stress and he really didn't need the distraction. But he had to admit she still looked good after all these months...

He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Rebekah had pulled him all the way to the girl. She looked at both of them in shock, but he saw it in her eyes she recognized him. Shit. This was not good. Rebekah was nice enough but she was overly jealous and he didn't need a screaming match outside of their neighborhood. He just wanted things to go smoothly.

"Hello. You must be new to the neighborhood. I'm Rebekah and this is my boyfriend Damon."

"Nice to meet you." she said slamming the trunk to her car.

"Ugh. So I guess we should get going."

The girl smiled but Damon knew it was fake.

"Maybe you should. I mean I do have a lot of unpacking to do."

The girl walked into the house leaving a shocked look on Rebekah's face.

"Did she just blow us off?"

"Some people just aren't as nice as you Becks."

Rebekah smiled as Damon kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on I'll make you and the baby some dinner."

"I think the baby and I will love that."

Damon led her back to the house, but looked back seeing that the girl next door was looking at him. She gave him a little wave before closing the curtains. What the hell was going on with here?

After Damon fed Rebekah dinner and tucked her into bed, he took a quick shower than went to the window to close his blinds when something caught his eye or rather someone.

The girl he met on the bridge stood beside her window looking like she had just got fresh out of the shower. He didn't want to stare at her, but he just couldn't help it. It had been a while since he looked at someone who was so beautiful. Not that Rebekah wasn't, but this girl seemed to have something that drew him in.

He hadn't noticed he had been staring at her for so long until she turned around and met his eyes. He backed away suddenly embarrassed that he had been caught. He had expected her to look pissed off or at least a little bit shocked, but he never expected her to seem happy about it.

Smiling seductively she walked over to her window with luster in her step and looked at him intensely. He wanted to shut the blinds. He wanted to ignore her and go back to bed with Rebekah. For Christ's sake he didn't even know her name, but God damn he just couldn't look away. Especially when she dropped the towel that covered her naked body in front of him.

He swore his mouth dropped open when she put a hand to her hair and smiled flirtatiously at him. He looked on at her as her hand moved to her lower region and started to play with herself. He wanted to get a release so bad. His hand moved to his pants before he moved it away. What was he thinking?

He saw the girl laugh and shake her head as he closed his curtains wondering what the hell he had just done.


End file.
